Chances Are
by just megan
Summary: MWPP era. Mostly Lily, mostly confusion.


Chapter 1: A Minor Interruption

It was a Saturday evening as 17 year old Lily Evans sat crossed legged on her couch. The last rays of sunlight cast through the window setting a warm orangey glow about the room. She blew a strand of dark red hair out of her eyes, only for it to fall back in front of her almond-shaped green eyes. The girl's mouth formed a smile as her favorite person, Angela Baron, made yet another clever impersonation of Lily's least favorite person, James Potter.

Angela strutted around the room running a hand through her short brown hair. She thrust her chest out and stood in front of Lily with her hands on her hips before leaning casually on the arm of the couch speaking in a voice close to James.

"So Lil," Angela said smoothly, "how about you and me go out sometime, like this weekend?" She leaned in, "or you can make like a library and check me out."

Lily burst out laughing as Angela pretended to flex her muscles. Angela purposefully messed up her hair. She threw Lily a look and joined in with a chorus of laughter.

"My lord," Lily giggled, "Someone definitely has too much time on her hands and the "make like a library..." that was hilarious. I dunno if he's ever said anything like that, but I wouldn't put it past him."

"Yeah right," Angela said her eyes shining, "I only practiced that for you."

"I feel loved," Lily said with a chuckle as the door bell rang.

Lily was about to get the door, but Petunia beat her to it. Petunia threw her a contemptuous look and opened the door, letting a distressed looking blonde tumble into the house. The blonde looked around nervously, her wide icy blue eyes finally found Lily.

"Hey Kylie, wha..." Lily was cut off as Kylie began speaking.

"I'm so so sorry! They just followed me here and I swear I didn't invite them, they just...Oh dear lord, here they come!" Kylie said hurriedly.

"What are you talking about," Lily asked, placing a hand on the blondes shoulder. By now Angie had walked into the room and as looking out the door with a hard blazing look in her eyes.

"Lily! How are you? Miss me," Lily heard a boisterous voice ask.

Lily turned to where Angie was looking and where the voice had come from. A handsome boy entered through the door. The boy stared at Lily evenly with penetrating hazel eyes. The boy, James Potter, immediately began to make his way over to the living room next to the front door. Petunia, who was still standing by the door with a dumbstruck look on her face, watched as two more boys entered the room. She closed her mouth, which had been hanging open, and the look that replaced the dumbstruck look could best be described as disgust. Petunia knew very well that the only friends that Lily had were witches and wizards and as far as Lily knew, Petunia didn't like the fact that her sister was one of these "freaks".

"MUM!" Petunia yelled as she slammed the front door, "Lily has BOYS over!"

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to go into the living room and almost turned smack dab into Remus Lupin, who caught her round the shoulders. Remus smiled and Lily returned the smile, Lily thought that Remus was the biggest sweetheart ever and wondered how he even put up with the likes of Sirius and James. Remus had sandy brown hair and very light green eyes. He was very tall and had a kind of boyish charm about him. He was also incredibly intelligent, not saying that Sirius and James were stupid by any stretch of the imagination, they just chose to put their intelligence into different, slightly more unique aspects of life. Lily looked past Remus and spotted the dark haired Sirius Black. Sirius had black hair and dark grey eyes that made most girls melt at just the sight of them. Sirius and James were considered ladies men by most of the people in Gryffindor. Together they had collectively dated about 75 of the seventh year girls. He gave Lily a wink; Lily gave him a glare in return.

"What are you doing here," Angela snapped folding her arms across her small chest, glaring at the boys.

"Same as you, visiting my dear Lily," James cooed.

"Yeah right," Angela scoffed, "more like come to harass her!"

"Whoa, Whoa! James never said that, now did he love," Sirius said smoothly.

"No he didn't, but that's what will end up happening here. I do believe we've all witnessed just how painful all of these little "get- togethers" are for James," Angela frowned, "and don't call me love."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and flopped down on the couch next to Lily. Kylie sat next Sirius, nervously stroking her long blonde hair. She looked extremely nervous and muttered something that sounded like, "If John knew I was here..."

"Why are you still dating that dip-shit" Sirius asked Kylie.

Kylie looked at him with a funny look, "What's it to you Black?"

"When I dated you, you never this nervous," Sirius said smiling politely, even though him and Kylie had broken up, they still got along pretty well, "he must have you on a short leash."

"I think he's just being protective of me," Kylie said slowly, "but I thank you for your concern."

Sirius patted her shoulder, in a brother like fashion. While all of this was going on, Remus seated himself in an armchair facing Kylie. He glanced at James, who was leaning against the wall next to Lily. Angela still stood in the middle of the room, looking angry and as if she wanted to throw something.

"So," Lily said as pleasantly as she could allow, "What are you here for?"

James sighed looking at Lily, "same old, same old; seeing if you'll still go out with me."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'd rather push pins in my eyes."

"That's a shame, you have beautiful eyes," James said smoothly.

"She didn't mean for real jackass, like she would ever do something that drastic over your sorry ass," Angie spat from the center of the room.

The evening sun cast a weird shadow across James' face making him look almost crazy.

"Oh, really Angie, you don't think I can't pick up on sarcasm. Now you're just insulting my intelligence," James said sharply.

"Well, you'll be glad to know that there's not much to insult," Angie shot back.

James ruffled his hair and stopped trying to beat Angie in a one liner contest. Instead he sat on the arm of the couch. He was so close to Lily that she could feel the heat radiating off of his body and smell the sweet smell of…whatever he had used to wash in.

Lily jumped up, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Date you! Puh-lease! James, you make me sick! You have a huge ego and, despite what you think, you are not a nice person!"

"Oh my dear Lily," James sighed as he stood up and walked towards her and bent down in her face, "Chances are, you'll realize what a good man I'd make and soon enough, you'll be mine."

"James, chances are, you'll never grow up and a woman, such as myself, doesn't need a boy to take care of her," Lily retorted.

Both Angela and Remus laughed. James threw Remus a look and Remus just waved his hand and kept laughing. Sirius smiled slightly looking at Lily, who was feeling quite pleased with herself.

"With an attitude like that it's a wonder that I still want you," James said cattily.

"Really, you only want yourself! You are egotistical, foul tempered, and selfish. You act so stupid, but you are incredibly smart. As for all of your talent on the Quidditch field...it's completely diminished due to the fact that you act like a complete and utter jerk towards anyone who doesn't meet up to your standards," Lily fired back.

"What!" James shouted and pulled a face as Lily cast him a warning glance, "When have I ever treated anyone badly just because they weren't up to "my standards." Or whatever you called it."

"Uh, does the name Severus Snape ring any bells?" Lily scoffed.

James rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Snivellus? He is a real loser. Why do you care how I treat him? Need I remind you how he treated you in your fifth year…"

"Regardless," Lily sighed, "He was my friend for a long time and never judged me. In fact, I could tell him almost anything. You don't give him enough credit."

"Credit!" Sirius butted in, "the boy called you a mudblood and you are getting onto our case for not giving him credit?!"

Lily looked over at Sirius, "He was a good friend to me. I hate the path he chose, but it was his choice. All we ever have is choice and some part of me always will hope that he will eventually make the right choice."

Lily ran her hand through her hair as if to smooth out her problems by herself. She suddenly became very aware of the fact that every eye in the room watching her, so she carefully studied the paisley pattern on the rug. Shrugging her shoulders and heaving a sigh, Lily looked up and caught James' eye. He looked away quickly.

"You know that I only do that because I don't like the way he treated you," James said quietly.

Kylie furrowed her brow and looked at James, "You were mean to Snape before the incident anyway…"

Lily nodded her head, "James, in the seven years I have known you, you haven't changed in the slightest."

James opened and closed his mouth in protest. His hazel eyes darkened and he set his mouth shut. And for the first time, James Potter thought about what he was going to say before he said it.

"Lily," He began slowly, "I know I haven't been outwardly caring and I do know that I tend to…think better of myself than I should, but that doesn't change any feeling that I have ever had towards you. If you want me to change the way I act, I will. I promise."

"Right," Lily scoffed, "You changing for anyone or anything is kind of like asking the Earth to stop spinning."

He looked at Lily, evenly, as if he were actually contemplating her words or maybe he was trying to figure out why she just wouldn't cave in and say "YES!" to him. She sighed, he was quite handsome, but she would never dream of dating him while he continued to act so terrible to other people. She needed someone with at least a little compassion in their hearts.

"I think that you should go," Lily said gesturing around the room, "I have, er, school shopping tomorrow and I definitely need loads of rest."

"Well then," James said with much gusto and a small smile, "Till tomorrow." And with that he planted a big kiss on Lily's cheek.

"JAMES POTTER," Lily yelled swinging her hand.

Several things happened at once.

James was surprised by Lily's yell and consequently got hid in the face by her swinging hand. Remus leapt up smack dab into Angie, who was about to run over to Lily and Lily took a surprised step towards James, tripped and fell on top of him. Lily's mother chose now to walk in.

"Lily Marie!" Her mother yelled.

"Remus! Omi gosh," Angie squealed before they collided.

"Aaahh, Holy..." Lily yelled as she fell.

"What the…Merlin, Lily," James practically screamed.

As they pulled themselves out of the mass of bodies, Lily glanced up at her mother. Mrs. Evans shook her head and muttered, "teenagers," under her breath and left the room. Lily shook out her hair and sat up on James' chest, a furious blush working its way across her face. James tapped Lily's leg, "could you get up? I can't without tossing you off," he whispered.

Lily practically leapt off James' body; her blush was a bright magenta. James had taken notice and smiled at it slightly.

"I think we've managed to accomplish everything we planned," James said standing in front of Lily looking directly into Lily's eyes.

"big wart, big wart, think of a big wart on his nose," Lily thought, "a big wart on that perfectly upturned nose. Well at least I'm not looking into those handsome hazel eyes...damn!"

He smirked like he could tell what she was thinking. Sirius and Remus were soon at his side, ready to leave. Lily frowned and showed them to the door.

Kylie decided to leave with them as well, since she and Remus lived in the same neighborhood. Lily thought that Sirius must've been staying with James, judging by how he was in no rush to get home, actually, Lily wasn't too sure if Sirius ever went to his house. Lily assumed that Sirius had it rough at home because he never mentioned his family and Lily was under the distinct impression that he didn't like them at all. As the four of them walked out of the door, Remus stopped and put his hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Why is it so hard to just say yes to James," he questioned politely.

"Because he is an egomaniacal moron," Lily sighed, "how would I ever know if he loved me or just the idea of me?"

Remus looked at her funny, "You mean to tell me that the smartest witch in our year can't tell that James is crazy about her? You should look harder," Remus commented disbelievingly.

Lily watched as James hailed a Knight bus and the three boys and Kylie stepped into the bus. Kylie gave a demure little wave, while Sirius and Remus bowed deeply. James, on the other hand, blew Lily a kiss and waved goodbye. Lily slammed the door.

"You know what," Lily said, "I HATE JAMES!"

"Yeah," Angela said, putting an arm around her shoulder, "we know."


End file.
